


We Belong Right Here

by Bambam_the_dab_lord



Series: How did we end up here? [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Humor, Lighthearted, M/M, Multi, but not?, cant write angst for shit, chat fic, diversity man, god help me theres so many members, i think I spelled that right, if u can find this humor, nothing to angsty, someone is selectively mute, updated very infrequently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambam_the_dab_lord/pseuds/Bambam_the_dab_lord
Summary: Updated Infrequently!Sicheng (@Winko89)I hope you know I’m slurping my milkshake as loud as I canYuta (@Takoyakiprince)I wouldn’t expect anything lessYou petty ass bitchSicheng (Winko89)I may be a petty ass bitchBut I’m your petty ass bitch__________________Part two of How Did We End Up Here!Half chat fic and half normal writing
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: How did we end up here? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283390
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	We Belong Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME BACK  
> I've been planning to do this since ot21. but then ot23 became a thing and i had to do some thinking  
> this is going to be updated infrequently bc college is a thing and procrastination is bad. My attention span has also been on the down fall (yayy ADD lmao) so its damn hard to sit down for hours n just write  
> BUT IM NOT GIVING UP  
> I WILL FINISH THIS  
> JUST MIGHT TAKE A WHILE

**Yuta. N (@Takoyakiprince)**   
Yo 

What do you want to drink 

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**   
Matcha green tea latte 

Who tf do u think I am 

**Yuta. N (@Takoyakiprince)**   
Sorry I just thought you would like a little variation 

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**   
Matcha green tea latte all the way bro

**Yuta. N (@Takoyakiprince)**

Whatever 

When are you coming?

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Like 5 mins

My class just ended thank fuck

**Yuta. N (@Takoyakiprince)**

Alright 

The kiddos just got back from school

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Is Chenle eating a cheesecake

**Yuta. N (@Takoyakiprince)**

Lol how did you know

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

The kid breathes the stuff

Surprised he’s not dead yet from sugar overdose 

**Yuta. N (@Takoyakiprince)**

Is that even a thing

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

He’ll make it a thing 

————————-

“I still can’t believe you guys all stayed here for college.” Chenle said, poking a fork at his raspberry cheesecake. 

“I know.” Jisung mumbles. “I can’t imagine going to college right next to my high school. I would go insane.” 

“I’m about to.” Sicheng says as he walks into the cafe. He takes a seat on the couch next to Yuta, who hands him his latte wordlessly. “My pre-stat class is so easy that I’m gonna die. We are legit learning how to round decimals.” 

“Can’t you just switch?” Johnny asked.

“No it’s a required course because I didn’t get a high enough score on the stupid fucking ACT.” Sicheng says before laying back on the couch. He takes a sip of his latte to make him forget about his math course. He looks around to see what the kids are up to. Chenle and Jisung sitting together, across from Sicheng, showing each other memes on their phones. Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno are sitting at a table, playing a table game and Sicheng can only assume that Renjun wins when he jumps up and laughs in his boyfriends faces. Donghyuck and Yangyang were sitting together on the floor, petting some cats. Johnny is also sitting across from Sicheng, where he keeps texting Ten who is at the barista station trying to make some almond milk concoction. Jaehyun and Taeyong are sitting on a plush chair, playing with one of the new kittens. Only half of the group is here. “Where is everyone else?” Sicheng asks into the open. 

“Classes.” Ten answers setting down Johnny's vanilla frappe. “It’s your shift now.” Ten says taking off his apron and tossing it to Taeyong. 

“Ten please like five more minutes.” Taeyong whines, clinging to Jaehyun

“Five more minutes and you’re fired.” Ten says, already sitting down next to Johnny. Taeyong sighs and puts on the apron slowly. 

“I would like a white chocolate mocha please.” Ten says, looking up at Taeyong. The other scowls at him and walks back to the machines. 

“Can I also get a refill on my iced chai?” Jaehyun yells at Taeyong, shaking his cup. The other stomps his way back and rips the cup from the other’s hands.

“Thanks sweetie!” 

“So how was your basketball practice?” Sicheng asks, turning to Yuta. 

“Incredibly difficult. I can’t believe college basketball is so much harder than High School.”

“The people at the tryouts did ask you like twenty times if you really wanted to play so it’s your own fault.” Sicheng snarked, while Yuta looked at him in mock hurt. 

“Yeah well they didn’t tell me I’d be running a goddamn marathon to warm up everyday. I’m sure your dance team is harder than you thought too.” 

“Actually I’m happy with the workouts we are getting.” Sicheng said, sipping his latte and looking at Yuta with wide mock innocent eyes. 

“Fuck you.”

  
  


After about a half an hour of Yuta playing peekaboo with the cats and Sicheng laying in all kinds of positions on the couch, trying to get comfortable, the front door finally chimed with the arrival of the rest of the group. 

“What’s up fuckers!” Yukhei yells as he opens the door to the cafe, with the others trailing behind him. The other customers in the cafe look at Yukhei with judgmental eyes. 

Donghyuk jumps up, scaring the cats and Yangyang as he bounds towards the newcomers and jumps onto one. Mark slams into the wall from the force of the other.

“Jesus Christ Dongyuck a little warning would be nice.” Mark manages to wheeze out. 

“I’ve been waiting since 3 for your slow ass to get here so endure.” Dongyuck says as he peppers the older with kisses. 

Kun walks over to Sicheng and leans on the chair across from him. “Hey where is Yangyang? I’m regretting I ever learned a single German word.”

“He’s over by the cat trees.” Sicheng says as he points over to Yangyang, who is currently trying to train a cat to shake his hand. Sicheng sees a little smile from Kun and shakes his head at the older. 

“Hey Yangyang! How do you conjugate Dativ again?”

“Kun didn't I show you last week?” Yangyang says, setting down the cat treats.

“Yeah well I soak up knowledge about as well as a rock, so how the hell do you do it again?”

Taeil and Doyoung came bounding towards Taeyong, who was manning the barista station. Taeil asked what Doyoung wanted when the other threw him finger hearts. Taeil also threw him little finger hearts, just a little confused and awkward. 

Sicheng looks away from the two when Hendery and Xiaojun loudly fall into the chair next to Yuta. Yuta raises an eyebrow in question at the couple. 

“Yuta help us.” Xiaojun whines, throwing himself across Hendery, towards Yuta. “We’re failing Japanese and the professor is scary as shit and we don’t know what to do.”

Yuta takes a long sip of his extra creamy hot chocolate with whipped cream and little marshmallows. “How much are you willing to pay?”

“Can’t you just call it a favor?” Hendery whined. 

“I expect payment when dealing with you two.”

“Oh come on!” Xiaojun groaned. “How is that fair?”

“Last time I helped, you kicked me out of your dorm.”

“I was right! I spelled it correctly!” Xiaojun yelled. 

“No you did not!”

“Yes I did!” 

“Who’s the person from Japan here?” Yuta snarked.

Xiaojun sighed heavily. “Fine. How about 3 drinks from this cafe on me and Hendery.”

“Why do I have to pay?” Hendery muttered.

“Because you're his boyfriend.” Yuta huffed. 

“You’re both heathens.” Hendery muttered, taking out his wallet.

**Gang Gang**

  
  


**Renjun (@Jaenosman)**

Taeyong where’s my smoothie

It’s been ten minutes 

**Yangyang (@Bretzelbruder)**

Chop chop

**Taeyong (@Momacitta247)**

I have 7 orders lined up

If u want ur smoothie now make it ur damn self

**Renjun (@Jaenosman)**

I did not pay to make it myself

**Taeyong (@Momacitta247)**

Well then shut the fuck up buttercup

**Hendery (@Jellyfish12)**

Lol do you want me to clock in

**Taeyong (@Momacitta247)**

Dear god yes please

Save me from this torture 

**Hendery (@Jellyfish12)**

Okie dokie then

**Johnny (@Chicagothug)**

So kiddos how was ur day at school

**Jaemin (@Renosman)**

Die

**Jisung (@Dancingtwink)**

Perish 

**Donghyuck (@Donaldduck)**

It was pretty uneventful 

Except for Jaemin and Jisung starting a fire 

**Kun (@Mom2.0)**

….

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

I’m sorry what 

**Jisung (@Dancingtwink)**

We miss calculated the time it takes 

To microwave popcorn 

**Doyoung (@Bugsbunny)**

So u started the popcorn on fire

By microwaving it to long

**Jaemin (@Renosman)**

Not my proudest moment

**Renjun (@Jaenosman)**

No shit

The fucking fire department had to come

Bc u didn’t read the directions on the bag

**Jisung (@Dancingtwink)**

THE DIRECTIONS ARE WRONG

THE TIME ON IT BURNS THE POPCORN 

**Renjun (@Jaenosman)**

WELL ITS FUCKING BURNED NOW

**Jisung (@Dancingtwink)**

Whatever

How was your day

**Jungwoo (@UWU)**

Jaehyun dropped his AirPod in the dumpster

And had to dumpster dive for it

**Jaehyun (@Cityboy101)**

That was supposed to be between us

**Xiaojun (@Thelatteboy)**

I thought I saw someone in there 

Of course it was one of u

**Jaehyun (@Cityboy101)**

Well what was I supposed to do

Buy a new one?

Y’all know I’m broke as shit

**Donghyuck (@Donaldduck)**

In other news

I’m showing new students around tomorrow and teaching them

**Yukhei (@Fightinghayadwae)**

Ohhhh

**Renjun (@Jaenosman)**

God help them 

**Donghyuck (@Donaldduck)**

U wanna show them around

Remember what happened the last time you tried to guide someone

**Yuta (@Takoyakiprince)**

Lmao what did do

Sneeze on them?

**Jeno (@Renminsman)**

He does have a powerful sneeze

**Donghyuck (@Donaldduck)**

It was Chenle

You can see how that turned out 

**Chenle (@Dolphinbanshee)**

HEY

**Taeil (@Taeilddybear)**

Ah

I see

  
  


**Private chat between @Takoyakiprince and @Winko89**

  
  


**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Yo did you see Taeil and Doyoung

**Yuta (@Takoyakiprince)**

Did you see Kun and Yangyang

**Sicheng (@Winko89)**

Is it time?

**Yuta (@Takoyakiprince)**

It’s time

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> eyo leave some comments or kudos if u want  
> fun fact i made hendery's name jellyfish bc of that video of him dancing on the wall to the jellyfish rave song from SpongeBob  
> come spam me  
> Twitter- @chimychingles  
> insta- Skbeckers


End file.
